Blink
by ExtraordinaryKB
Summary: A short one-shot that is slightly angsty. What can happen in the blink of an eye.


_**A/N: Here's a little something that I got a random inspiration for and just had to write. It's pretty angsty but for me that is the easiest to write, but don't worry it gets better! I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think! **_

_**I don't own anything except Leah and Brayden :)**_

Blink

The blink of an eye. One third of a second. It can be something that quick, something that is literally microseconds to change your life, to change your world. Kate Beckett was no stranger to this well-known but often over-looked fact. She was hardly naïve, was never one to take any moment for granted. But no one can prepare themselves, or their heart, for when one of these inevitable moments will happen. It's not something you are prepared for when you're doing a daily chore as mundane as driving your kids to school or picking up your daily coffee.

Like any other Monday morning, Detective Kate Beckett maneuvered through the heavy Manhattan traffic to drop off Leah at kindergarten, and to bring Brayden to day care. Rick had already left for his meeting with Gina by the time she had gotten out of bed that morning.

Cars lined up by the dozens behind a stop light near Castle's usual meeting spot with his publisher. "Mama, there's Daddy!" Leah exclaimed, pointing out the window to her right. Kate glanced over and there was her husband, standing on the crowded sidewalk and waving goodbye to Gina as he approached an upcoming taxi. She smiled in the mirror at Leah.

"Should we stop and see him guys?" An enthusiastic response prompted her to pull over in a conveniently empty spot. She saw Rick smile when he saw her car pull up.

Then she heard it. A sound she was so accustomed to, yet today it broke her. She blinked, and when she turned around, she wished she hadn't. There he was, the man who was her rock, her life- support, her everything- lying on the ground motionless. The rest of that moment was a blur to her, and in another blink she was running to his side, checking for a pulse, praying that God wouldn't take another vital person from her life. She didn't know where the shot came from, or from whom. But in that moment all that mattered was keeping him alive. The pool of crimson blood continued to grow from the bullet wound in his back. Kate's hands shook as she smoothed his hair and whispered threats to him that she would most certainly follow through with if he left her.

"Daddy!" Leah screeched a terrified, heart breaking scream. Her big blue eyes were filled with fear that should never be seen in the eyes of a five year-old.

"Leah, get back in the car, baby. Please sweetie, just get in the car." Kate pleaded through sobs. Then for the first time in her life she was grateful to hear Gina's voice.

"Oh my God!" Gina yelled breathlessly as she ran up to the scene. When Kate looked up she noticed for the first time the crowd of people that had gathered around to see the famous novelist bleeding onto the New York pavement. "Kate, I already called 911," She seemed genuinely sympathetic, and as necessary, concerned. "I'll get the kids." Kate didn't respond, only watched her place a sobbing Leah back in the Escalade. She could hear both of her kids screaming for their parents from inside the vehicle as she tried to keep their father alive. His blood covered her hands, her clothes. Struggling to hold herself together, she did the best she could to apply pressure to the wound and keep Rick alive.

Seconds later, sirens sounded. EMT's and police officers swarmed around and dispersed the crowd that had been continuing to grow. Two emergency technicians with whom she was familiar with placed Rick carefully onto a stretcher. "Please, I need to go with him, Rob," She pleaded to the young EMT as they began loading him into the ambulance, voices frantic and hurriedly hooking him up to life-saving medical equipment.

"Beckett!" Kate turned towards the sound of her name to find Ryan and Esposito, looking completely shocked and scared at the same time. They hurried over to where she stood by the ambulance. "Who did this?" Esposito asked.

"I have no idea, I need to go guys," She told them as the ambulance doors began to close and she climbed in, taking Rick's side.

-RC/KB-

"Kate!" Alexis called to her as she and Martha rushed into the waiting room. Kate's head jerked up from where she sat, holding a sleeping Brayden. Leah sat on Lanie's lap dozing off from time to time. Everyone from the station sat around them, anxiously waiting for any news on Rick's critical condition.

When Kate saw her step-daughter's and mother-in-law's faces, her heart broke yet another time that day. They were both already red and puffy from crying, eyes searching for answers and obviously emotionally drained. "Mrs. Castle?" Finally the doctor called her name from the door way before she could say anything to Alexis and Martha. As they all huddled there, a blink between the end of their world or the beginning of a long journey, they heard the words they had been waiting hours for. "He's going to be fine."

**_Thank you so much for reading! Reviews make me smile :)_**


End file.
